


Не слыша мольбы

by AliceRein



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen, Gif Collage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein
Summary: Методично. Одного за другим. Лишь кровь стряхнув с катаны.
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Не слыша мольбы




End file.
